


Stress Relief

by TheMsource



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Love, Sexy Times, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/pseuds/TheMsource
Summary: You had a bad day, Red hates it.Dedicated to a loyal reader and great artist!Here's for you Hans!





	Stress Relief

It was stressful; you’d had a bad fight with your boss at work over something to vaguely do with how you organized your folders, had coffee fall all over your white work shirt (Thanks Janet) and to top it off your landlady had complained to you on your way in the door about the noises she’d heard last night coming from your house. 

Your house.

A good _five_ streets over from hers. 

There was no noise and you knew that, she just wanted to yell at you and to stick her nose in your business. Ugh, people really sucked sometimes. Maybe that’s why you started dating a monster. Less mess, more honesty. Though you did have to admit he could be a handful himself at times. You just wished you could catch a break.

Red wasn’t expecting you to be home. Hell, you weren’t supposed to be back for another two hours. So naturally he was curious as he walked into the kitchen, your form hunched over the table with an empty cup beside you and your face snugly buried in your hands. He frowned.

Oh boy. It had to be one of those days. He sauntered over casually and raised a brow once he noticed your stained shirt; you were definitely going to need to buy a new one.

“hey babe, you’re back early ain’t ya?” You couldn’t help the smile that tugged at your frown upon hearing his thick accented baritone. He sounded like an actor, one of those British ones people were usually fond of, but they couldn’t make your heart flip nor your cheeks heat the way his obviously Brooklyn accent could. 

It had been the first thing that had hooked you when you had walked up to the dinner table that night at Tito’s, you could remember how he’d greeted you. Smugly and with a wink that had make you feel butterflies.

_“well what do we have here? you’re hot for a human, wasn’t expecting you though if i’m honest.” You had taken a moment to stare at him, taking in his red eyelights and snow white skull. It was definitely a shock, but god his voice, you weren’t expecting that to come out of him. He suddenly looked very attractive to you, for a skeleton. You snorted._

_“And I wasn’t expecting a walking pile of bones.” His sockets widened and then he instantly erupted into a deep belly shaking laugh, his hand slamming on the table as he gasped for air. Your statement wasn’t that funny, you both knew that but it had been so blunt and unexpected it had made him laugh reflexively._

_“ya really know how to complement a guy, ribs me just the right way.” He teased as his laughter slowly died and he pretended to wipe away a tear. You looked at him amused._

_“Was that a pun?” He grinned._

_“maybe, did you find it humerus?” You shook your head as you finally took the seat across from him, his red eyelights brightening as you smiled at him._

_“I do admit, your pun game is very skulled.” He rolled his sockets playfully._

_“and they say my jokes are bad.” You laughed, and couldn’t help but notice a faint blush flare across his face at the sound. It made a deep part of you hum delightedly at the sight; the faint red glow standing out prominently under his dark sockets. His blush to your dismay all too quickly faded and he gave you a look that was designed for the sole purpose of making panties drop._

_“heh i’ll have to thank jerry for the set up.” It was your turn to blush as his sockets lidded, his voice dipping in a come hither like tone._

_“Why’s that?” His smile widened allowing the light of the restaurant to catch on a single gold tooth, the sharp fang glinting with dangerous mirth._

_“for the trip you and I are taking to the bonezone tonight.” Usually you would’ve been offended by such blatant entitlement. But instead your breath had caught and heat had coiled almost painfully in your gut, your face had also gone red as a tomato. He chuckled._

_“name’s sans by the way, but ya can call me red. pet.” And just like that, he’d snagged you, a lamb to the proverbial slaughter. He smiled and spoke as if he hadn’t already predicted how the night was going to end. As if you weren’t staring at him completely shocked and stunned into silence._

_“what’s scary about hitting a speed bump at 80 miles an hour?” It took you a moment to find your voice._

_“What?”_

_“when it screams.” You didn’t manage to eat that night._

You raised your head from your hands with a sigh, your tired eyes landing on the frowning monster standing next to you. He was concerned, you could tell by how his shoulder sagged slightly with his weight leaned to the side as he stood, his black coat exposing half of his sweater clad clavicle.

“Bad day Red.” He stared at you, his eyelights searching, before shrugging and walking up behind you, his phalanges coming to rest on your shoulders. The contact was comforting but it sent a natural shiver through your body; a warmth spreading from his touch down the incline of your back. Red leaned down to your level, his fangs brushing along the thin skin of your neck in deliberate gentleness. He smirked as you grunted, his intent making your pheromones spike and face heat up.

“wan’ talk bout it?” He teased as his accent thickened. He hated seeing you like this, depressed and miserable. He wasn’t exactly great with words either. But if there was one thing he knew it was how to please you; how to make you giggle as he licked a sensitive spot on your stomach, to make you say his name as he nipped at your thighs, how to make you feel loved and cherished. He may not be the best at saying it, but he could certainly show it. He felt his magic form in his shorts and he could now only think about touching you.

“Not rea—Red!” You yelped in surprise as he swiftly lifted you bridal style and made his way to the bedroom, his smile not faltering for a moment as he pulled up to the foot of your shared bed. You felt your heart hammering in your chest as he lidded his sockets and gave you a chaste kiss on the forehead. Knowing him things weren’t about to be chaste long.

“babe.” He commented back as he casually dropped you to the mattress, the springs creaking violently as it caught your weight and bounced you a few times before stopping. You stared up at him in a daze, a small grimace directed at him.

“I don’t think now’s the time.” He planted his hands on either side of you, his phalanges sinking into the bed as he pushed forward, crawling and situating himself between your legs. You swallowed as your throat constricted and your breathing picked up.

“not the time for what?” He asked innocently, pressing his obvious erection against you as he brought up a hand to cup the side of your face. You bit back an automatic moan at the implied contact and tried to look at him sternly, but the softness in his eyes left you breathless. He slowly and gently peppered kisses along your neck down to your shoulder, his voice low and teasing.

“time to kiss you? time to admire you?” You gasped as he guided you into lying down, his other hand swiftly untucking and sliding up your shirt, light tingles and goosebumps following along its path. You eagerly met his mouth as he moved to kiss you, his mandible folding down to tangle with your soft lips. You arched into him and he growled, his bones heating and his mind hazing. It took every bit of strength to pull away from you; this wasn’t about his needs right now. 

You made a sound of protest as he leaned up away from you but took a sharp intake of breath as he slid your pants and underwear off of you in one swift motion. You looked up at him in surprise. He chuckled darkly as he moved from the bed and knelled. You went to comment but he stopped you as he pulled you to him by your hips and tossed your legs over his shoulders. You tensed. He had never done this act with you before. And you had both done a lot of things. He looked at your dripping core and had to suppress a purr.

“yer beautiful, ya know that?” He groaned as he turned and placed a lingering kiss on the side of your thigh. You felt warmth build in your chest in tandem with your desire as he placed another kiss just below the first one. The feeling of his lips against your skin made your body twitch and jerk the lower and closer to you he got.

“R-red…” You chocked his name as he gave a slow lewd lick to your sex. He smiled at you, pure adoration in his eyes as he took in your face. You were blushing furiously, your eyes barely open and lips tucked firmly between your teeth. It made him giddy like a babybones.

“that’s the face ya should be makin’. and damn the bastard that makes it anythin’ but.” He said passionately as a purr slipped out, your reaction cute as your eyes widened. With a crimson blush on his face he nuzzled his mouth against you, a sharp intake of breath all you could do as he locked eyes with you and gave a loud and lewd suck. You jolted at the foreign feeling and gasped as he continued, his tongue making an appearance and joining in to flick your small bundle of nerves.

“aw babe yer tha world, my world, my human.” He groaned into you, his voice vibrating your walls and making you toss your head back. You gasped and repeated his name dumbly as he brought you closer and closer to the edge, your body tensing and bracing for your incoming orgasm. You felt his hand grip your thigh, his sharp phalanges digging in just enough to heighten your nerves as he increased his licking, his tongue even twirling around your clit and tugging. You shouted as your body shook and your vision tunneled, the world turning white and your lungs struggling desperately as they shuddered for air. 

Red pulled back and smiled as you slowly came down from your high, your whole body flushed and weakened from his actions. Gently he unhooked your legs and scooted up onto the bed, tucking the blanket around the both of you as he ran a hand lazily through your hair. You sighed contently as his affectionate touch. He watched you for a few moments, enjoying the sight of you before speaking.

“why do you even keep that job?” You shrugged.

“It pays well.” He scoffed.

“not well enough.” You rolled your eyes and he felt you stiffen, preparing for another argument. How many times had you both fought over the subject? Neither one of you ever backing down with valid reasons for why you should or shouldn’t keep it. He looked down and blushed as he tried to get the words out.

“ _money_ doesn’t cover a broken heart.” You relaxed, caught off guard by his honesty and looked at him sadly.

“But it keeps a roof over our heads.” 

“landlady again?” He drawled.

“Yeah.” His eyelights trailed from you to the nightstand landing on your sketch book. He nodded in its direction making your turn slightly to look at it.

“anything new?” You shrugged and reached for it, your body aching in protest at the sudden movement but ignored it as you flipped the well-used book open. You flipped page after page covered in charcoal, showing various landscapes and random everyday people. Red’s sockets widened as you flipped to the last four pages you’d filled. 

One was him shirtless while lounging on the couch as he watched the television, he knew he was nothing to look at really but how you’d gotten the anatomy correct, every single bone in its proper place was a pleasant surprise. Just last week you hadn’t been able to do that, it was an improvement, a major one compared to when he’d first met you.

He looked at the second image and smiled, it was his brother in a moment of weakness playing with his cat. The detail in Papyrus’s expression and the way you’d shaded the cats fur left him awed. It was a shock that you could make a skeleton’s face look so expressive. 

He glanced over the third which was a practice page of hand shapes and angles and froze at the fourth one. You’d colored this one, it was an abstract collage of the sunset morphing into a starlit night sky, the various oranges and pinks swirling and fading into darker blues and black gracefully. Just looking at it he felt an echo of your soul within the artwork and looked at you.

You were looking at it tenderly, your eyes crinkled just so and lips lifted slightly at the corners. You were picturesque, just like your art. And it made his soul ache in a way that stirred him to speak, his words full of affection and filled with all that he felt for you.

“i love you.” You looked at him, your heart pounding loudly in your ears. He was calm and was looking at you steadily, his sockets trying to gauge your reaction. You didn’t know what to do or say, you knew he loved you after all he lived with you, he showed you every day with how he’d cook or cuddle with you even when he was dead on his feet. But he’d never said the actual words before. You chocked on a sob.

“I love you to.” He smiled like he’d just won the lottery and pulled you close, tucking you into his side snugly. He sighed and inhaled the scent of your hair, a lazy chuckle vibrating against you. You both sat in comfortable silence enjoying the others company. Red though broke it as he looked down at the sketch book again.

“you’ve gotten really good y’know.” 

“Sure.” You said smirking dismissively. He tilted your chin up to face him.

“you have, and I think ya should try to set up that website thing ya talked about. try to go fer your dream or whatever.” He grumbled.

“But the rent—“

“will be fine! i can support us y’know. only reason i don’t is cuz you’re damn stubborn.” He cried in exasperation. You stared down at your sketch book. If you tried to take it professionally you’d need a new tablet and would have to figure out how you were going to set up your website to draw people in and get them interested. It was going to be a lot of work, a lot of struggle as you tried to establish yourself. Was your art even worth it though? It looked nothing like any of the artists you followed or admired, it felt…a little underwhelming. 

“you’re your own worst critic y’know.” He droned as he read your expression like a book. You looked at him, your heart fluttering anxiously in your chest. Red was never one not to give an honest opinion, he never censored his thoughts when he gave his decision on something. If he honestly felt like your art was good enough…maybe it was? You took a deep breath and sighed.

“Ok.”

“ok?”

“Ok.” Red chuckled and gave you an excited kiss that was contagious. You felt giddy and nervous as you returned it, uncertainty pushed to the back of your mind as he hugged you to him. He looked smug as he spoke.

“call your boss tomorrow, it’s time ya did something ya actually _cared_ about.” You looked at him teasingly, your eyes glimmering.

“Well, it is technically your turn right?” He caught your innuendo and snickered right as he broke out into that deep bellied laugh that made you laugh along just from hearing it. The laugh that made you fall in love with him all over again each time it happened. You were both two boneheads that loved each other, and you couldn’t be happier.


End file.
